


A Conversation With Cole

by szhismine



Series: Revekah Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, answer to a prompt: "he has a chat with Cole about reading his feelings for the Inquisitor out loud (a chat which Cole keeps interrupting with outbursts about random thoughts/feelings Cullen has towards the Inquisitor)". Set before the Wicked Grace scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation With Cole

Cullen marched along the battlements, pausing only to get an update from the guard on duty. After a brief conversation he continued on his way. Entering the abandoned tower, he closed the door behind him. He crossed over to the door on his right, the door that led to the upper level of the tavern. The rare occasion he visited the establishment, he'd use this entrance, preferring discretion. As it so happened, the person he wanted to see was known to spend his time on this floor.

He wasn't sure what to expect as he entered. He knew Cole wasn't always... visible? But he needed to talk to him, and the spirit had a knack for knowing when he was needed. Cullen was relieved to see Cole standing in his usual spot, talking to Varric. The dwarf turned as he heard footsteps, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Hey Curly, fancing meeting you here,” he greeted, crossing his arms. “I was just talking to the kid here about a game of Wicked Grace. A bunch of us had the idea to play, I was going to invite the Inquisitor too. Are you interested?” he smirked.

Cullen rolled his eyes and rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. “Another time, perhaps,” he answered warily. “I have a lot of work to get done-”

“The game won't start until after supper, that gives you plenty of time to yell at boring paperwork and toss soldiers around, or whatever it is you do.” Waving his hand dismissively, Varric turned to leave. “Ruffles promised to deal, if she can tear herself away from work, you can too. I expect to see you there.”

“He wants to go. Restless, anxious, there's so much more to lose now. Distraction is needed. _Her_ being there will change his mind.” Cullen bristled at Cole's words, and Varric glanced awkwardly back and forth between the two. “Oh, _she'll_ be there,” he said with a chuckle, pointedly ignoring the more personal words that had been spoken. “I guarantee it.”

Sighing, Cullen simply wanted the conversation to be over. And, he hated to admit it, but Cole was right. “I guess I can sit in for a few minutes,” he mumbled, and Varric patted the man's arm. “Atta boy. We'll be in the smaller dining room at Skyhold, early evening. I'll see you there.” He made his way down into the tavern, and Cullen turned to Cole.

The spirit stared at him, cocking his head to the side. “You're uncomfortable. As a soldier you're steady on your feet, but when you're you you lose your balance.” He glanced down at his feet. “And you came to lecture me.”

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Cullen cleared his throat. “It's not my intention to make _you_ uncomfortable, Cole,” he said honestly, and Cole brightened at his words, knowing they were true. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he continued, “I know you tend to... read people, say what they're feeling or thinking out loud. That's just your way, and while some might not have a problem with it... I do,” he admitted. “As leader of the Inquisition's forces, I have to maintain my reputation. Regardless of what's happening in my personal life, or whatever nightmares I face, the men I lead can't know of it. There are rumours enough already.” Most rumours were about his relationship with the Inquisitor, harmless gossip, but more than once he heard the names 'Kinloch' or 'Kirkwall' in hushed whispers. Nothing substantial, but his stomach always clenched at the thought of others finding out what he'd been through. Becky was the only person he'd ever willingly share his experiences with. Cole's tendency to blurt out such secrets made him extremely nervous.

Cole simply nodded, willing the Commander to continue. “I understand you're just trying to help, but it would actually help me more if-”

“Help. Hope. Her lips are a balm, her voice a lullaby, her eyes light up the dark path ahead of me. The herald of my salvation.”

Surprised, Cullen gasped and looked away from Cole. He hadn't been thinking that, had he? Not consciously, anyway. Eloquence was never one of his strong suits. Tears prickled his eyes and he wiped them away. Cole sounded so confident and resolute as he spoke, and it was then that Cullen realized just how much he loved Becky. How much he needed her. Clearing his throat, he turned his gaze back to Cole, who was smiling. “Words can help too. You need to hear them just as much as she does.”

“I... thank you,” Cullen mumbled. Perhaps Cole had a point. Shifting, he held out his hand to the spirit. “Perhaps... if you think I need to hear something... in private, that is...”

Nodding, Cole accepted Cullen's handshake. “The Inquisitor told me once that discretion can be very helpful, indeed.” He frowned. “She was glowing when she said that, even though her body was hurting. The pain brought her pleasure as she remembered how you-”

“Uh yes, thank you Cole,” Cullen interrupted, clearing his throat again. A faint blush tinged his cheeks as he could guess exactly what Becky had remembered. “I'll uh, see you at the card game tonight.” Spinning on his heel, he left the way he came, his pace quickening as he heard Cole mumble something about desks and proper back support. Even so, Cullen couldn't help but grin smugly to himself.


End file.
